Love At Pokemon College
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: "How can this happen? One my first day i fall in love with a Dragonite named Josh" i sighed "But i cant do anything about it since he has a girlfriend who is such a bully" i sighed again "But i will do anything to have those big strong arms around me to protect me...forever" Chelsea x Josh ( me as a Lopunny and my boyfriend as Dragonite)


Love At Pokemon College

**New story is here ** ** this is gonna be the plot about how I feel in love with my boyfriend and it will maily be in my pov so im a shiny Lopunny and my boyfriend is a Dragonite :D enjoy**

**Chelsea's POV**

Good god am I nervous, I'm gonna start College today! It will be a great experience for me to make new friends and learn new things. My name is Chelsea and I'm a Pokémon known as a Lopunny but I'm different from the other Lopunny because I'm a shiny one. I was mainly bullied from my school because I was different. I sighed as I sat on the bus that is taking me there and a few people where talking about me and started throwing stuff at me.

It is not great getting this on the first day, the College I'm attending is Pokémon College and the course I'm doing is about entering contests which is kinda like a fashion show but different. I started to look through my bag is I have everything then a paper ball was thrown at me. I turned round and I saw a few Pokémon laughing, they were 3 females. One of them was a Mawile, the other was a Cleffable ad the last one was a Nidorina. I just glared at them and just ignored them.

The Bus ride took forever but I finally made it to the College I've dreamed of going to. I took a deep breath "Right, you are here now Chelsea, let's go and have fun," I said as I grabbed my stuff and got off the bus. I saw loads of different Pokémon going to where they should be going, either to their classes or seeing their friends. I need to find a Pokémon that is a Blissey, since she is gonna be my new teacher.

I started to grip onto my bag and my new folder, I started to walk up to her and she had a clipboard "Hello there!" she smiled "Are you here for the Pokémon Contest course?"

I nodded "Yeah, my name is Chelsea," I saw that she started to find my name and she ticked it off

"Yep, I have you here," she said "You are gonna have to wait since there are a few more buses turning up,"

I nodded, I am now more nervous than before. I looked at a few of my classmates that will be joining me for the year; I saw at the corner of my eye that an Espeon was approaching me? "Hi!" she said to me "My name is Jess, what's yours?"

Is this a dream? Someone is talking to me even though I'm different from everyone else "Umm, My name is Chelsea,"

Jess smiled "Nice to meet ya, so you joined the Pokémon Contest course? Was it your dream or something?"

I felt my nerves die down slightly and I started to get comfortable "Kinda, most of my cousins done this course and they pasted it," I said with a smile "I guess I could find it easy,"

Jess just laughed slightly at that comment "We'll see wont we? Anyway looks like everyone is here so let's follow Miss Blissey," she said and I followed her.

Miss Blissey started to take us and everyone else who joined this course to take us the class room we will be studying in. Me and Jess started to talk a lot since we in a group that are following our new teacher. We finally came to classroom and it was twice the size as a normal classroom. It had 2 bookshelves covered in books for Pokémon Contests about the rules, basics and to charm the judges. Everyone had their own desks which were so amazing, they were coved in hearts for the girls and stars for the boys, and there was also a white board with Miss Blissey's name on in pink.

"Now class, find a place to sit," said Miss Blissey and I sat near the back since I don't wanna get picked on in class "Now before we begin, we are sharing with another class since they can't go back to their normal class for a year,"

"Why?" asked a male Butterfree

"Because the Pokémon Elite Four Block is gonna be redone," she explained "So, you need to be nice to them or they will not be happy," she joked and she began the first lesson of the term.

Great, just what I needed. Bloody Pokémon that will be mean to me since most guys did when I went to school al because I was shiny. This is gonna one crazy year.

**Well? It's a start right? Anyway since I am abit risky at writing in my own POV so I will try my best :), Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^^ XXXX**


End file.
